The present invention relates to pole climbing equipment and, more particularly, to a wood pole fall protection device for linemen and pole climbers when used in conjunction with a lineman""s body belt and retractable lanyard, protects the user from experiencing dangerous falls and sustaining injuries while working upon, positioning upon, ascending, or descending the pole.
Injuries sustained by linemen and pole climbers are legendary. Many devices have been invented attempting to prevent linemen falling from the pole and injuring themselves. One such safety device is a LINEMAN""S SAFETY STRAP ASSEMBLY, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,113, issued on Aug. 11, 1992 to Michel Lortie. This safety strap assembly incorporates a climber""s body belt. The strap assembly comprises a pole strap having two ends with a loop extending from a base plate attached to the body belt. The loop can be opened to allow the user to respectively engage and disengage the loop from the utility pole. A brake mechanism is attached to the base plate. The brake mechanism comprises a cam that engages a strap or cross belt of the body belt as it passes over the brake plate. The cam is adjustable by a lever, providing frictional force between the cross belt and the brake plate. The friction applied to the cross belt prevents it from sliding past the brake plate and subsequently tightening the loop.
The safety strap assembly allows the lineman or pole climber to push the pole strap up or down the pole as he ascends or descends the pole. In the event the lineman loses his footing on the pole, a tugging force applied by the body belt will release the brake mechanism, thus allowing the tightening of the loop of the pole strap. The pole strap will then tighten about the pole and prevent a fall.
Although the safety strap assembly of the aforementioned patent works to prevent a fall in the course of normal operation, it has two major drawbacks. The safety strap does not allow the lineman to twist his body while he is working. Should the lineman twist his body using this safety strap assembly, the body strap will tug upon the brake mechanism, causing it to release and tighten the loop of the pole strap. The lineman would then have to readjust the pole strap in order to ascend and descend the pole. Therefore, in the normal course of a work shift the lineman would be required to adjust and readjust this safety strap assembly too many times for reasonable comfort and control. More importantly, the safety strap assembly of the aforementioned patent does not protect the lineman when he has to maneuver around obstacles.
It would be advantageous to provide a strap assembly for linemen that safeguards against injuries and falls.
It would also be advantageous to provide a strap assembly that allows a lineman to twist his body while he is working.
It would further be advantageous to provide a strap assembly that protects a lineman while he maneuvers around obstacles.
The strap assembly of the present invention is a unique pole-engaging device that grips the pole when the weight of the user is applied during work positioning, twisting, or in the event of a fall. The strap assembly of the current invention therefore allows for body rotation. The assembly of this invention protects the user against falls while ascending or descending the pole, and also when climbing over obstacles or obstructions. The strap assembly of the present invention comprises a retractable lanyard that attaches to the body belt and allows the lineman to twist and maneuver over pole obstructions with ease.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wood pole fall protection device for linemen and pole climbers. The inventive device allows the user to ascend and descend the pole, but in the event of a cutout (a leading cause of injuries to line technicians and wooden pole climbers), an obstruction, or an obstacle, the straps of the wood pole fall protection device of this invention will tighten around the wooden pole to arrest a potential fall.
The wood pole fall protection device comprises an inner strap (positioning strap) having a buckle for adjusting the strap. The buckle is attached to one of two locking snap hooks. The buckle allows the line technician to adjust the strap of the device for proper positioning about the pole. The inner strap passes through, and is slidable in, a carabiner connector that attaches to the outer strap. The inner strap passes through a handle/paddle assembly attached to the outer strap.
The outer strap of the device passes through the buckle portion of the handle/paddle assembly and is able to slide through the assembly. The line technician uses the wood pole fall protection device to hitchhike up and down the pole. This is accomplished by grasping the handle/paddle in one hand, and the carabiner connector in the other hand. The line technician allows one to two inches of space between the pole and the inner strap, and leans toward the pole. The slack allows the line technician to slide the device up or down the pole using the hitchhike method known in the art. The technician then leans backward to cinch the pole strap about the pole. The lineman can then adjust the strap through the buckle to provide body strap comfort.
While in the work position, the line technician can freely rotate the inner strap through the integrated rollers to gain rotational movement while working. The lineman can achieve adjustments of position by repositioning his feet in a desired direction, leaning forward, and rotating the device about the wooden pole. The line technician can then lean back is to allow the device to cinch the pole. The lineman can maneuver around obstacles or obstructions like a telephone cable or cross arm by leaning back on the pole to allow the device to cinch the pole, and then simply taking the strap of the retractable lanyard over the obstruction and connecting it to the opposite body belt xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d ring.
Once the retractable lanyard is secure over the obstruction, the tension is released on the outer strap by depressing the cam buckle on the handle/paddle assembly and lengthening the strap. Once the outer strap is lengthened, the carabiner connector is pulled around to the front and can be disconnected. The line technician then climbs a few steps up and adjusts as necessary to accommodate for pole taper, and reconnects the wood pole fall protection device over the obstruction. The retractable lanyard snap hook is disconnected and the line technician continues to ascend. These steps are repeated as necessary until the desired work position is reached.